Tysiąc sto i jeden moich pomysłow na fanfiction
by Mineya
Summary: Tak jak w opisie. Będę tu wstawiać różne one-shoty, które mogą przerodzić się w opowiadania, bądź po prostu opisy moich pomysłów. Głównie Harry Potter, Avengers, Spiderman… Zdarzyć się może coś z How To Train Your Dragon czy nawet z serialowego Merlina. Zobaczy się. Jeśli miałby ktoś może ochotę adoptować pomysł, to się proszę nie krępować! Tylko prosiłabym najpierw o informację :)


Nowy Jork z góry wyglądał naprawdę pięknie, niezależnie od pory dnia bądź nocy. W dzień, miasto tętniło życiem. Chodnikami wędrowały miliony ludzi - turystów oraz miejscowych - a po ulicach jeździły pojazdy maści wszelkiej, od samochodów nadających się tylko na złom do pięknych motocykli prosto z salonów. Z budynków co rusz wyłaniały się nowe twarze, aby następnie zniknąć w innym drapaczu chmur. Zewsząd niosły się głosy, to coś reklamując, polecając, do czegoś przekonując i po prostu prowadzące ze sobą rozmowy. W porze porannej w powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo parzonej kawy będący nieustannym towarzyszem smogu. Wszystko to, i o wiele więcej, składało się na codzienną rutynę wielkiego miasta.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nocą wszystko cichło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Na ulice wychodziły tłumy, najczęściej młodych ludzi, gotowe zakosztować życia i wszystkich jego aspektów. Różne kluby i bary zostały oblężone przez spragnionych wrażeń imprezowiczów gotowych pić i tańczyć do rana. Wszystkie budynki rozświetliły się odpowiednimi sobie kolorami i z wielu z nich zaczęła dobiegać głośna muzyka. Na ulicach pojawił się śmiech i okrzyki radości podchmielonych już imprezowiczów. Ruch uliczny, choć nieco spokojniejszy niż dzienny, nadal istniał, a z góry samochody tworzyły nieprzerwane sznury świateł. Nowy Jork był jednym z miast, które nigdy nie śpią.

Nie był jednak żadną z baśniowych utopii, o nie. Na porządku dziennym były tutaj napady, wypadki i pobicia. Często słyszało się o skokach na bank, nielegalnym handlu przedmiotami maści wszelkiej czy nawet morderstwami. Ciemna strona miasta istniała i miała się nad wyraz dobrze, mimo ciągłych starań władz i policji. Przestępcy wykorzystywali każdą możliwą okazję, aby szaleć, a ich sprzymierzeńcem była ciemność. Co nie znaczy jednak, że w nic nie działo się w ciągu dnia.

Mimo tych wszystkich złych rzeczy, Nowy Jork był miastem pięknym, miejscem, gdzie spełniały się marzenia i gdzie żyły miliony ludzi.

 _A moim zadaniem było to wszystko chronić._

 _Cześć, nazywam się Peter Parker i jestem Spidermanem. Pewnego niepozornego dnia użarł mnie radioaktywny pająk i tak się jakoś to wszystko potoczyło._

 _Wiecie, na początku to wszystko było naprawdę super. Ja, typowy nerd i nieudacznik życiowy, zyskałem umiejętności, o których Flash mógł tylko pomarzyć! Już to widziałem, cały ten czekający mnie fame, podziw oraz szacunek. W swoich myślach już miałem piękną dziewczynę, grono wspaniałych przyjaciół, a Eugiene lizał mi buty... Miało być naprawdę wspaniale._

 _Coś jednak poszło nie tak i bardzo szybko zszedłem na ziemię. Wuj Ben umarł mi na rękach i to wszystko było moją winą. Miałem szansę nie dopuścić do tego, ale moja dziecinna uraza doprowadziła do śmierci człowieka, którego nigdy na głos nie nazwałem ojcem. To było jak kubeł lodowatej wody. Bardzo długo nie mogłem spojrzeć w oczy cioci May bez dojmującego poczucia winy i nawet kiedy jej wyznałem co się wtedy stało, było to trudne._

 _Wiecie co było dalej, całe to poszukiwanie zemsty, które przeszło w fazę "Spiderman - złoczyńca", owocujące listem gończym za gościem w spandeksie i kończące się na uratowaniu miasta... Nie o tym jednak chciałem mówić._

 _Wiecie, wuj Ben był głównym żywicielem rodziny. Dorabiał sobie, otrzymując naprawdę godziwą zapłatę i to nie licząc jego normalnej pracy. Ciocia May, choć również nie otrzymywała wielkiego wynagrodzenia pracując jako pielęgniarka, również przynosiła do domu godziwą sumę. Razem dawało nam to dobrą sumę, pozwalającą wyżyć. I choć wtedy nie byliśmy jakoś bardzo bogaci, żyło nam się dobrze i od czasu do czasu mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na coś "więcej"._

 _Gdy wuja zabrakło, zrobiło się ciężko. Ciocia brała podwójne, czasami potrójne zmiany, a i tak ledwo starczało nam na rachunki i podstawowe rzeczy razem. Biorąc pod uwagę również mój zwiększony metabolizm i potrzebę jedzenia równą małej armii oraz wydatki na sprzęt terenowy, bardzo szybko narobiło nam się zaległości w płaceniu rachunków. Było coraz gorzej._

 _Ja, aby odciążyć choć trochę ciocię, podejmowałem się różnych prac na pół etatu. Doszło do tego, że miałem ich trzy, do żadnej nie przychodziłem punktualnie, w szkole sądzili, że się wypisałem, a Spidermana nie było widać na ulicach w ogóle. Najgorsze jest to, że nasza sytuacja się w ogóle nie poprawiła. To był istny koszmar._

 _Przez bardzo długi czas chodziłem głodny, nie mogąc się nigdy w pełni najeść. Mam z tego okresu bardzo dużo blin, których nie miałem po prostu siły zregenerować. Nasze rachunki stale rosły, doszło nawet do tego, że mogliśmy stracić dom nad głową... Jak mówiłem, po prostu piekło._

 _Zaczęliśmy wyprzedawać meble z naszego mieszkania, nie używaliśmy ciepłej wody - samej wody tez staraliśmy się używać jak najmniej - i odcięliśmy całkowicie gaz. Nie posiadaliśmy telewizora, radia, mikrofalówki tostera, ekspresu... Jedyne telefon jaki mieliśmy to jakiś przedpotopowy, który udało mi się uratować po zabraniu go ze śmietnika a w sumie i tak niewiele dał, bo przestaliśmy płacić za niego rachunki po niecałym miesiącu._

 _Taka sytuacja trwała prawie rok. Po dwóch miesiącach ciocia przestała udawać, że jest źle przed samą sobą, po trzech przede mną. Było już wtedy niestety za późno, narobiło się za dużo długów i sytuacja nie do uratowania... Zresztą wiecie._

 _Nikt nam nie pomógł, nie zapytał czy czegoś potrzeba... Zostaliśmy zupełnie sami i staczaliśmy się powoli na dno._

 _Po roku coś się zmieniło. Nie, zdecydowanie nie na lepsze. Ciocia May zmarła na zawał. Jej ciało nie wytrzymało ciągłego stresu i przemęczenia. Ciągle się przepracowywała i takie były tego efekty._

 _Dowiedziałem się o tym po powrocie z patrolu. Powiedzieli, że to stało się w jej pracy. W cholernym szpitalu! Że nic nie dało się zrobić, że była już za słaba i... I dalej nie pamiętam. Wszystko było jak przez mgłę, ci wszyscy ludzie wokół mnie, próbujący mnie pocieszyć, albo powiedzieć mi co będzie dalej... Nie lubię myśleć o tym dniu._

 _Później wszystko poszło z górki. Dowiedzieli się o warunkach życia moich i cioci, biadolili, że nikt nie wiedział i coś o "biednym chłopcu". Gdy skończyli kazali mi się spakować i wsiadać do auta. Kazali mi zostawić cały dom, wszystkie pamiątki po cioci i wujku i po prostu odejść. Zrobiłem to, byłem w szoku i nie myślałem co wtedy robię. Pojechałem prostu do sierocińca. Przecież szesnastolatek nie może zostać sam!_

 _I pewnie pomyślicie, że potem już wszystko było dobrze, już wszystko się ustabilizowało i po odbyciu już żałoby zmierzało ku lepszemu? Gówno prawda! To się wszystko dopiero zaczynało. Jak się później okazało, byłem dopiero na półmetku do całkowitego dna, i że życie jeszcze nie skończyło kopać mi dupy. Dopiero teraz, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, widzę jak bardzo się myliłem nazywając tamten rok piekłem. To się wszystko dopiero zaczyna!_

\- Peter! Peter chodź to, dzieciaku! Tony znowu zaczyna bełkotać i potrzebuje tłumacza! - rozległ się krzyk Clinta.

\- Jak śmiesz, Ptasi móżdżku! Następny łuk zrobisz sobie sam! - odkrzyknął geniusz.

\- Dzieci, doprawy. Przestańcie się kłócić - skarcił ich Loki.

 _No tak, to już zdecydowanie dalsza część tej historii._

\- Już biegnę!


End file.
